DNA: Dream now & always
by mirdaishan
Summary: Greg is still as madly in love with Morgan as always, so when she suggests she'll go with him to a DNA convention in San Francisco, his first thoughts are those of worry about what will happen between them since he doesn't believe in them getting together anymore. A story about dreams, a little drama, some fears and a few old characters getting involved in Greg and Morgan's future!
1. Anything can happen in San Francisco

**Just a little prologue to start things of... I guess I need to give a spoiler warning as I mention something that we learned in episode 13.16, but it's nothing big! :)  
Enjoy!**

"Hey, Greg, listen up, I got a question for you."

Greg looked up when Russell entered the breakroom where he was having lunch with Morgan and Sara.

"There's this big convention about DNA in San Francisco at the end of the month and I was wondering if you would like to go," Russell said, handing Greg a printout with the information. "The department has enough money to send two people and since Henry can't go, I thought you might like it."

"Yeah, sure!" Greg nodded excitedly. Even though he loved being a CSI, he still enjoyed learning new things about DNA and doing the occasional DNA-test to help Henry out.

"Great! And because it's in San Francisco, maybe Sara would like to join you," Russell continued, looking at Sara now. "You used to live in San Francisco, right? I thought maybe you'd like to go back for a few days… A little change of environment perhaps."

By the look on Sara's face, Greg could tell she wasn't as enthusiastic about going back to San Francisco as Russell was.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he tried to help his supervisor. "You and me, San Francisco… What could be more fun?"

"I'll start making a list," she teased him. He smiled, knowing she meant well.

"If you're not going, I'll go," Morgan suddenly spoke up. She looked at Russell. "If that's okay with you of course…"

"I didn't know you were interested in DNA," Russell said, slightly raising his eyebrows.

"I always love to learn new things," Morgan explained her sudden interest. "And it could become my thing, don't you think? I mean, Nick's the bug guy, Finn knows all about blood… I could kinda become the back-up DNA specialist. Or the back-up back-up DNA specialist, since we've already got Greg as back-up in the first place."

She smiled warmly at him, which as usual made his heart start to beat a little faster. He wasn't quite sure what to think about her suggestion, though. On the one hand he would love to spend some time with her away from the lab and their colleagues, but on the other hand the thought scared him too. What would happen if they were together away from the lab? Would something happen at all? Or would things be the same as here? He wasn't certain he really wanted to find out.

"Well, I'll ask, but I'm sure it's no problem," Russell told Morgan. "Especially since the department will be saving money then as you'll only need one room instead of two…"

Greg immediately felt the blood rush to his cheeks. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Morgan looked a little embarrassed as well. Sara just grinned quietly.

"I'll call the sheriff and tell him I'm sending you two, then I'll let you know if he's okay with it or not," Russell finished the conversation as he left the breakroom. Greg looked at Morgan. "You don't think they're actually going to get us one room, right?"

"My Dad still thinks I've got a thing for Hodges since I told Immigration I think he's a great guy," she told him. "So I doubt he's really going to have us share a room!"

Hodges, right… How could he forget about him? The last few weeks he started to believe more and more himself that she actually felt something for their Trace lab tech, but every now and then he tried to forget about that for a while. What usually helped, was thinking back to that moment they had shared in the breakroom when they were working on Alison's case. She had given him all kinds of compliments, which basically came down to that she thought he was a great guy. And now she had said the same thing about Hodges? Well, that made him feel very special… He could barely hold in a sarcastic smile. Why worry about being away from the lab with Morgan? Things would never work out between them, they'd never be more than just friends. And as much as he hated it, he just had to accept it.

"Even if you have to share, I don't think there's anything to worry about," Sara interrupted his thoughts. "Those conventions are usually held in hotels with beds big enough for the entire team to sleep in, including Henry and Hodges!"

"Sleeping in the same bed as Hodges?" Greg looked at Sara with a horrified look on his face. She laughed out loud. "Sorry, bad example!"

Morgan looked at her phone, which had just vibrated to let her know she had received a text message. She shook her head. "Speaking of Hodges, he has some results for me! Hmm, I wonder what he'd say if I ask him about what he wears at night…"

"Blue footsy pajamas?" Sara suggested with a grin. Grinning as well, Morgan left the breakroom. As soon as she was out of sight, a sigh escaped Greg. He smiled apologetic at Sara. "Sorry…"

She smiled back at him. "You don't think Russell and Ecklie will actually make you two share a room, do you? And even if you have to, what's the big deal? I thought you were so crazy about her!"

"I am, but it's just… not going anywhere!" he explained his sigh. She smiled at him again. "Oh, yes, it is. At the end of month you are going to San Francisco! And anything can happen in San Francisco," she added as she started to leave the breakroom.

"I thought anything could happen in Vegas!" he called after her. She turned around halfway down the hallway and smiled at him for the third time. "Not when you already live there… Mark my words: anything can happen in San Francisco!"

Greg leaned back into his chair and sighed again. Sara was probably right, anything could happen in San Francisco. But what exactly?


	2. Welcome to San Francisco

**Thank you to chanel, AA - MamaBirdCat and McCountryGirl for their reviews and thank you, McCountryGirl and LilyLatendresse63 for their story follows! Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it! :)**

On the day of their flight to San Francisco, a day before the convention would start, Greg felt so nervous in the morning he could barely keep his breakfast down. With a nauseous feeling in his stomach, he drove to the airport and parked his car. Sara had offered to give him a ride and pick him up again, but he had kindly turned down her offer. He didn't know why actually, but he had just felt like driving himself.

After he had parked his car, he made his way to the departure area and waited for Morgan near their check-in desk. She arrived only minutes later, a happy smile on her face.

"Hey!" she greeted him. "Did you already check in?"

"No, I was waiting for you," he said, trying to keep his nerves under control.

"Alright, let's go then!" she smiled. She was obviously in a great mood and he had no trouble with her taking the lead at the check-in. She even asked the stewardess who was checking them in if it was possible for them to sit next to each other during the flight.

"I'll see what I can do," the stewardess told her with a smile. A few moments later, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't have two empty seats together anymore. Most people on this flight have already checked in online. I can explain how that works, so you can sit together on the flight back, if you like."

"That won't be necessary." Morgan smiled politely. "Thanks for your trouble anyway."

She took their tickets and handed Greg his. "Where are you?"

"Eh, seat 11C," he told her after looking.

"I'm 8A, so that's not that far away," she said, pointing at the seat number on her ticket. "So, that's all taken care of and we've still got some time left. What do you wanna do? Wanna get some coffee?"

Thanks to her energy and cheerful mood, Greg's worries started to fade a little. Time flew by and before he knew it, he was on the plane listening to a stewardess explaining the safety procedures. He had a little trouble focusing as the stewardess was standing next to the row Morgan was sitting in and she kept turning her head to smile at him.

"She's pretty."

Greg looked up at his neighbor, who had said it.

"Yes, she is," he agreed. She was more than pretty even, she was beautiful, he thought with a sigh.

"Is she your girlfriend?" his neighbor wanted to know.

"No," he admitted, almost with pain in his heart.

"Figured as much or you'd be sitting together," the neighbor nodded. "You know her, though, don't you?"

"No, I've never seen her before in my life." He had no idea where that came from, but he wasn't going to give the guy a chance to flirt with the girl who had turned his world upside down the day she had walked into the LVPD headquarters. Unfortunately for him, Morgan messed up his lie when she came up to him halfway during the flight.

"Greg, you have to save me!" she said with a begging look in his eyes. "The woman I'm sitting next to is driving me crazy!"

"I thought you didn't know her, then how can she know your name?" Greg's neighbor immediately asked. He then smiled at Morgan. "Hi, my name is Patrick."

She looked at him for a moment, but then looked back at Greg. "Honestly, you have to help me out here! She has been knitting since she sat down and it's absolutely driving me crazy! I mean, knitting on a plane? Is that even allowed? Help me, Greg, or I won't make it to San Francisco!"

She looked at him with such a desperate look he started to laugh.

"Leave it to me," he told her with a smile. He got up from his seat and walked over to row 8, Morgan closely behind him. He smiled at Morgan's neighbor. "Hi, my name is Greg Sanders and this here is my colleague Morgan Brody. We work for the Las Vegas police and we're flying to San Francisco to help the police there with a very special case. It's also a very complicated case and we really wanted to discuss it while we were flying, but unfortunately we didn't get seats next to each other. Would you mind switching seats with me?"

"Oh, of course not!" the woman smiled, still knitting while they talked. "Let me get my things and I'll move. Where is it you're sitting, sweetie?"

Three minutes later she and Greg had switched seats and Morgan leaned back into her seat with a relieved sigh. Greg turned his head for a moment and saw his old neighbor wasn't so happy with his new company.

"Who was that guy?"

Greg turned around to look at Morgan, who was still leaning back into her seat, her eyes closed.

"Oh, just some guy who wanted to know if I knew you," he said vaguely. Morgan nodded, her eyes still closed. "He wanted to know if I was your girlfriend, right? What did you tell him? That we were engaged to be married? Or were you afraid that when you said that you'd be copying Hodges' story?"

Hodges… The mention of his name made Greg look down and fall silent. Morgan immediately noticed it and opened her eyes to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you… But, hey, my ex-neighbor called you 'sweetie', should I be worried about that?"

He managed a small smile, hearing the teasing tone in her voice, but that was all. Inside he still felt a flash of pain after the mentioning of Hodges' name.

"Wanna listen to some music?" she changed the subject as if she noticed how uncomfortable he was feeling all of a sudden. That she gently squeezed his hand with a warm smile at the same time confirmed for him that she knew how he felt about her and Hodges.

"Sure," he tried to go along with her change of subject. "What kind of music do you have?"

"You name it, I've got it!" she grinned almost proudly. "So, what do you wanna hear?"

"Got anything by Journey?" he asked, thinking of the first band that popped into his mind.

"Two songs for sure, maybe even more!" she smiled. She handed him one of the pieces of her headphones and for the rest of the flight, they listened to her music without talking about anything else but the songs.

After the plane had landed and they had gotten their luggage, they walked into the arrivals hall, where they were greeted by a man holding a sign that said: 'DNA convention LVPD'.

"Welcome to San Francisco!" he said after they had introduced themselves. "Come on, I'll take you to the hotel where the convention is. Have either of you ever been to San Francisco before?"

"I have," Greg admitted.

"Great, you can show your colleague around!" the man smiled.

"Well, it kinda has been a while since I've been here," Greg confessed quickly. The man smiled again. "Don't worry, the Golden Gate Bridge and Fisherman's Wharf haven't moved in years!"

He laughed at his own joke. Greg and Morgan both laughed along politely.

"Good to know," Morgan said with a smile before she looked at Greg and rolled her eyes. He hid a grin behind his hand and suddenly felt… yeah, what was it? Relieved? Happy? Proud? Relieved that things were okay between them again, happy that she was here with him and proud that Russell thought he was good enough to go to a convention like this… It didn't matter actually, it was just great that he was here with Morgan and that she seemed to enjoy herself.

"The weather looks really great, maybe we can go for a walk after we checked in?" she suggested, again with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "Or we could get something to eat… That bag of peanuts we got on the flight wasn't exactly a five star meal…"

She immediately agreed with him on both the peanuts and the idea to get something to eat first.

"I do hope our rooms aren't too far away from each other," she then said. "I didn't want to ask Russell about it since I was afraid he'd start about us having to share one room again!"

"If we have to, we can always say something about it at the reception desk," he suggested, suddenly feeling very nervous again. Luckily his worries disappeared quickly: the department had booked two rooms for them after all.

"They're adjoining and there's a connecting door," the girl at the reception desk told them.

"Well, let's check them out then!" Morgan said with another one of her happy smiles. "Sixth floor, rooms 614 and 616!"

Their rooms were on the far end of the corridor: Greg's in the corner and Morgan's next to his. As Greg entered his room, he couldn't help but look around in amazement for a moment. What a room! First of all, it was absolutely huge, bigger than any hotel room he had ever seen in Vegas. Secondly, the bed indeed seemed big enough for the entire team, just like Sara had said, and he also had a beautiful view of the forest and lake behind the hotel. A knock on the door between his room and Morgan's made him look up. He turned around to open the door and quickly stepped aside as Morgan rushed into his room.

"No fair!" she called out. "Your room is much bigger than mine!"

She pointed towards her own room, which indeed seemed to be only half the size Greg's room was.

"Hey, I used to work in DNA," he reminded her with a smile. She smiled back at him. "How could I forget? You're right, you deserve this room! And I deserve something to eat… You ready to go?"

"Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Your time starts now!"

As he rushed into the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile. He looked in the mirror and saw his eyes were almost shining with happiness. Suddenly he felt like thanking Sara for not wanting to come with him.


	3. A rough night

**Thank you, McCountryGirl and AA - MamaBirdCat for your reviews and thank you for following the story as well! :)  
Here's the third chapter, time to shake things up a little bit!**

During dinner they talked about funny cases they had worked before. Morgan told him about a case she had worked in LA about a man who used dogs to pick pockets for him, but he ended up turning himself in when the dogs started to pick his pockets. Greg told her about a case he had worked eight years ago with Sara and Grissom about a woman with overweight who had killed a man by lying on top of him for too long. Of course the funny part of the case was the experiment they had done in the CSI garage when Sara had tried to do the same thing to him by having a dummy with weights lie down on top of him.

"No!" Morgan laughed with her eyes wide open in amazement. "She really did that?"

"Hey, it helped us solve the case!" Greg smiled. Morgan grinned again. "Poor you… When I get back to Vegas, I'll tell Sara she can't just crush the guy I'm spending three and a half days in San Francisco with! Plus, I don't think Russell would be too happy when you'd get crushed as he'd have to start looking for another team member again…"

She looked at him with a teasing smile which made his heart skip a beat. He pretended to be offended, though. "Thanks a lot! Nice to know where you stand!"

Her laughter was so contagious he started laughing as well.

"Why don't we go outside?" she then suggested. "The weather still looks good, I'd love to walk over to that lake we saw from your room."

"Sure!"

Since dinner was included for everyone who attended the convention, they could just leave the restaurant and start walking towards the lake. The sun was beginning to set, but the temperature was still good. They sat down on a bench near the lake and looked at the playing ducks for a while.

"This is the kind of place I'd like to be taken to on a date," Morgan suddenly confessed. She looked at him. "Have you ever taken a girl on a date to a place like this?"

"I'm not really the dating kinda guy," he confessed reluctantly. A little surprised, she raised her eyebrows. "I know things didn't work out between you and Alison, but you must have had other girlfriends?"

"I've been out with girls, yes," he answered, thinking back to the years where he had just started working at CSI and gone out with another girl every week. But was he really supposed to call them girlfriends? He could barely remember their last names!

"No serious relationships," she understood from his answer.

"I'm just not great at choosing women, I guess," he said with a sigh. "They either end up dead or working together with criminals…"

"Ellen," she knew to his surprise. When he looked at her, she confessed: "Catherine told me about her when I asked her once if you had a girlfriend. She said that if you did, you'd tell her as she could see if the girl was right for you or not…"

He remembered how Catherine had told him that after they had arrested Ellen at the bus stop.

"I miss her," he admitted. With her eyebrows frowned together, Morgan asked him: "Who? Ellen?"

"No, Catherine!" he quickly called out. He hadn't thought about Ellen in years, he didn't think he could ever miss her. She had used him, he couldn't put it any other way, and he just wanted to forget he had ever gone out with her.

"Oh, right… Yeah, I miss her too…"

Something in Morgan's voice told him this wasn't where she had wanted their conversation to go.

"Maybe we should go back, I'm kinda tired," she then said, which confirmed for him that something hadn't gone the way she wanted.

"Did I say something wrong?" he carefully asked.

"No, not at all, I'm just tired." She gave him a small smile, but it wasn't one of her happy smiles anymore. He decided not to push, he didn't want to upset her even more, if that was what he had done anyway. What had he said wrong? That he missed Catherine? What was so wrong about that? He kept thinking about it while they walked back to the hotel and rode the elevator to the sixth floor.

"Goodnight," she just said before entering her room. When he entered his, he heard how she closed the door between their rooms, but didn't lock it. With a big sigh, he fell down on his bed. Without looking up, he found his phone and started to type a text message: _Hey Cath, you busy? I'd love to talk to you for a moment if you got the time… Miss you! Greg. _He sent the message and waited for a reply. Catherine didn't leave him waiting very long.

_Hi Greg, I miss you too,_ she sent back. _Right now is not a good time to call though as I've got Lindsey over for dinner with her new boyfriend, so I kinda need to scare him to see if he's right for her, ha, ha! Call me tomorrow? X Cath. _The long text message made him smile right away. Lindsey's boyfriend was definitely in for a rough night! He looked at the clock. It was still early, but after what had happened between him and Morgan just outside, he felt like it was going to be a rough night for him as well. Without bothering to brush his teeth he got into bed and fell asleep almost right away.

He didn't know what had woken him up, but he knew something had. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. Suddenly, he heard the same noise that had woken him up: a woman screaming. He froze as he recognized the voice. It was Morgan! He rushed out of bed and ran to her room without knocking on the closed door. He found her in bed, the covers wrapped tightly around her, a look of terrible fright on her face.

"Morgan, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"There was someone in my room!" she shouted, looking even more frightened with every word she said. She pointed to the window, which was indeed wide open. When Greg walked over to the corner where the window was, he saw a little bit of mud on the floor. When he looked outside, he didn't see a ladder or anything like that, though.

"How can someone enter a room on the sixth floor through the window without a ladder?" he said, more to himself than to her.

"I don't care, I just know I saw someone standing there!" She sounded hysterically, so he went back over to the bed and sat down next to her in an effort to calm her down. "Did you leave your window open before you went to sleep?"

"A little bit," she confessed. "I always do, at home as well! I like a little bit of fresh air when I try to sleep! I just didn't think…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to, he knew what she meant.

"There is no one here now except us," he tried to reassure her. "I'll close the window, I'll check the door if you like, but no one is going to get in anymore, I promise you that! Or would you like to switch rooms?"

"No, that's okay," she said, sounding a little calmer now. "That's your room, you deserve to sleep there. You're right, no one can get in anymore. Maybe I just dreamed the whole thing…"

He doubted that since a dream wouldn't explain the mud, but he of course didn't say that out loud. Instead, he carefully closed the window, checked the lock on her door and even checked if the bathroom was empty.

"Thanks, Greg," she softly said. "Do you think… you could leave the door open? Between our rooms?"

"Sure," he nodded with a small smile to reassure her again. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, probably sounding braver than she felt. "Thanks, Greg."

He went back to his own room and got into bed again, but this time he didn't fall asleep as quickly as he had done before. He kept thinking about how scared Morgan had looked. Had someone really been in her room? But how had he gotten in? Her room was on the sixth floor! And if someone had entered her room, why then? Why her room and not his? Still thinking about it, he fell asleep. When he woke up, the first thing he saw, was Morgan crawled up on his chair with her arms tightly around her knees.

"Hey," he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep in there anymore!" she said, a scared look in her eyes again. "I didn't want to wake you, so I just sat down here. I hope you don't mind… I'm sorry if I woke you after all, I didn't mean to!"

"Hey…" He got out of bed, walked over to her and kneeled in front of the chair. "It's okay, don't worry! The only thing I mind, is that you didn't wake me up. I would have gladly switched rooms with you! Or, if you didn't want to be alone, I wouldn't have minded if you slept here…"

The suggestion made his heart start to beat twice as fast, but he tried to ignore it. Morgan didn't make things any easier for him as she took his hand in hers and gave him the warmest, most loving smile she had ever given him. "Oh, Greg, why are you so sweet? You really are the greatest guy in the world!"

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she got up from the chair. "I'm going to take a shower, maybe that'll get my mind off of things. Do you think we can have breakfast in about half an hour?"

"Sure," he nodded. He watched as she went back to her own room, leaving the connecting door open. He couldn't help but sigh. The compliment Morgan had just given him had definitely made his day, not to mention the kiss on his cheek she had given him of course, but he hated seeing her so scared like this.


	4. Catching up with the past

**Thank you, AA - MamaBirdCat, Guest and Malice43, for your reviews and thanks to everyone following the story! Hope you like this new chapter, where an old character returns... Contains some spoilers for S13 episodes!**

Half an hour later they went downstairs together to have breakfast. After breakfast, which they had eaten pretty much in silence, both thinking about what had happened last night and this morning, they went back up to Greg's room to check the program for the day. Since the first lecture was at nine, they almost immediately went back downstairs to the hall where the lecture was being held.

"Prefer to sit in the front or the back?" Morgan asked. She seemed a lot more cheerful again and started to look more and more like the happy Morgan from yesterday. Greg didn't know if she really was feeling happier or if this was just her way of dealing with the situation and trying to forget about it.

"I think I see some good seats over there," he just said, pointing to a couple of rows further towards the front. As they made their way to them, he suddenly saw a woman with brown hair who looked really familiar. "Wendy?"

The woman looked up and immediately smiled at him. "Greg, I should have known you'd be here!"

She excused herself to the people she was standing with, walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug. "It's so nice to see you! How have you been?"

"Great!" he told her with a smile. "And you? Are you still working in Portland?"

"Yeah, and I'm loving it!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I've got some great colleagues, I get to see my sister every day… and I get to go to conventions like these!"

"Sounds like you don't miss us at all!" Greg grinned. Wendy shook her head, laughing. "Of course I miss you guys! How is everyone back in Vegas?"

"You know what," Greg started, seeing the lecture was about to begin, "why don't you join us for lunch and we can talk? This is Morgan Brody by the way, she joined our team last year."

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Wendy said as she shook hands with Morgan.

"Wendy used to be our DNA expert," Greg explained to Morgan, seeing as she didn't understand how he knew Wendy.

"Oh, right, nice to meet you too!" Morgan nodded. "Oh, wait, I think I heard Henry mentioning you once…"

"How is he?" Wendy asked Greg.

"Oh, he's great, he just couldn't make it, so our new supervisor sent Morgan and me instead," Greg told her.

"I see." Wendy nodded slowly. "And how is…"

"Hodges?" Greg guessed. She nodded again. "Yeah, how is he?"

Greg hesitated. Should he be the one to tell her Hodges was engaged? After another moment of hesitation, he decided he couldn't keep it a secret forever.

"He's actually engaged to an Italian woman named Elisabetta," he confessed. He saw Wendy's face drop. "Right… Oh, the lecture is about to start, I better find my seat. I'll see you guys at lunch!"

She almost ran away from them, which caused Morgan to raise her eyebrows. "What was that all about?"

While they walked over to the nearest empty seats, Greg told her about Hodges and Wendy's doomed relationship. Before Morgan could say something about it, their attention was called and they didn't get another chance to talk again until it was time for lunch.

"I'll meet you guys in the restaurant, I just have to go to the bathroom real quick," Morgan excused herself after lunch had been announced. She hurried off in the direction of the ladies' room, while Greg went to find Wendy. As they walked over to the restaurant, they talked about what they had learned that morning. By the time they had found an empty table, they had changed the subject to the team back in Las Vegas. Greg told her about Russell and Finn, about how Sara and Grissom had split up and about Nick's girlfriend and dog.

"Yeah, I figured Nick's a dog person," Wendy smiled. "And what about you? Any girlfriends in your life?"

Just as Greg started to answer, Morgan joined them.

"Sorry I took so long, I think everyone wanted to go to the bathroom at the same time!" she sighed as she sat down. "Did you guys order yet?"

"No, we waited for you," Greg told her. As he looked at her, he noticed Wendy nodding from the corner of his eyes like she had just answered her own last question. With his cheeks slightly red straight away, he started studying the menu.

"There's a petal from a flower in your hair," Wendy suddenly said, pointing to the white petal in Morgan's hair.

"Oh, thanks!" Morgan said, removing the petal from her hair. "They had decorated the bathroom with all kinds of flowers, I must have brushed past them!"

She put the petal on the table and looked at Greg. "Are you ready to order?"

They spent the rest of their lunch time talking about work, carefully avoiding the subject of relationships and Hodges. After lunch they went their separate ways as Wendy had another lecture to attend, while Greg and Morgan were allowed to do a little experimenting in the lab that had been set up in the hotel. Of course they ended up having a lot of fun as they worked together, but after the experiment they both had to admit they had learned some new things.

"Now we just need the right moment to impress Henry with our new skills!" Morgan grinned.

"You find the right moment, I think if I do something like this in front of Henry, he's going to resign right away!" Greg laughed. Morgan laughed as well. "Yeah, he's not really the most confident guy in the world, is he? I wonder why… He's great at his job!"

"I'm not really sure he knows that himself," Greg thought out loud as they started to make their way to the restaurant for dinner. "I think he might feel pressured that what he does isn't good enough. Everyone has always told him about me being the DNA expert and then there was Wendy… Maybe he feels like he needs to prove himself…"

"Could be," Morgan agreed. "Hmm… Maybe we shouldn't try to impress him then with our new skills, but just tell him what we've learned."

"That's probably a better idea!" Greg grinned. He wanted to say more, but his phone suddenly started to ring. When he took it out of his pocket, he saw it was Catherine.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there," he told Morgan. He quickly walked outside to talk to Catherine in private. Of course he told her about running into Wendy, but also about what happened between him and Morgan yesterday.

"I remember that moment," Catherine said, talking about when Morgan had asked her if he had a girlfriend. "I told her about Ellen, yes, and the advice I gave you about coming to me first and then… Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, it was kind of a private conversation…"

"Catherine, please, I need to know why she suddenly wanted to go back yesterday when I told her I missed you!" Greg begged her. He could almost hear Catherine smile. "Because you didn't give her the chance to finish her story! After I told her about the advice I'd given you, she wanted to know if I thought she was right for you! She probably wanted to tell you and you didn't give her the chance to do so! Oh, why are men so ignorant sometimes?"

"You really think so?" Greg wasn't convinced yet.

"Do you really think she wanted to go to San Francisco with you just to learn about DNA? Come on, Greg, you're smarter than that!" she said, using the almost motherly tone in her voice he missed so much.

"You're the best, Cath, you really are!" he told, a huge smile appearing on his face.

"I know. Now go and find her before you waste away your entire trip!"

He quickly hung up and rushed back into the hotel. When he entered the restaurant, he slowed down though when he saw Morgan and Wendy sitting at a table together. Wendy looked a little sad, he noticed. Why? When he got closer to the table, he realized why: Morgan was telling her about Hodges and Elisabetta.

"Well, I guess I should have seen this coming somehow," Wendy softly said. "Of course he was going to go out with other women and I should have expected him to get married sooner or later. It just seems so… sudden."

"I agree," Morgan nodded, taking a sip from her water. "It was a huge surprise to all of us, to me too. I always thought that if he got engaged, he'd at least tell me!"

"Sounds like you and Hodges are really good friends," Wendy said as she moved her chair to make room from Greg.

"I guess we are, yeah," Morgan said, nodding slowly. "I know he can be a little… funny sometimes, but he's really nice and sweet as well."

Sweet… Hadn't she called him sweet this morning? Greg tried not to look too disappointed, but he felt he was losing that good feeling Catherine had given him. Maybe Morgan had been interested in him at time she had that conversation with Catherine, but it was becoming more and more obvious she wasn't anymore. Even though he was engaged, it was clear she had her heart set on Hodges. Greg tried to hide a sarcastic smile as he looked at the two women he was sharing his table with. Both of them had feelings for a Trace lab tech with a weird sense of humor and manners. How was that possible? What had he done wrong that Morgan liked Hodges more than him?


	5. Flowers in the night

**Thanks, AA - MamaBirdCat and jdcocoagirl, for your reviews, love them! :D  
Here's the next chapter for you guys, time for Greg to get a little bit of courage (Remember: I said _a little bit_! ;))!**

After dinner Morgan and Greg rode the elevator back to the sixth floor in silence.

"You okay?" Morgan informed as they got off.

"Fine. I guess I'm just tired," he said, copying what she had told him yesterday when she had suddenly suggested to go back to the hotel.

"Oh," she said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well, goodnight then."

She entered her room without saying another word or even looking back at him. With a sigh he went into his own room. Was he seeing ghosts? Was he just messing up his own chances with Morgan because he was obsessed with Hodges? A scream coming from Morgan's room made him forget his thoughts. He rushed into her room, barely giving himself the time to open the door properly, so he bumped his arm on the doorknob. With a painful look on his face, he touched his elbow with his other hand while he looked around for what had caused Morgan to scream. She was standing next to her bed, her eyes wide open in terror.

"Look!" she called out, pointing to the bed. "Look at my pillow! Flowers! How did they get there? Please tell me you've got them too and that they're from room service… Tell me, Greg, I need to know!"

Even though he already knew the answer, he still went back to his own room and checked his bed.

"No flowers," Morgan whispered. She had followed him back to his room and now stared at his bed, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey…" Greg forgot about his painful elbow and carefully wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe they are indeed from room service and they just forgot to put flowers on my pillow."

He tried to sound convincing, but since he didn't even believe in his own theory, he wasn't very successful. Morgan gave him a meaningful look. "Come on, Greg, do you really expect me to believe that? Someone has been in my room, someone other than room service! I'm not going back there tonight, I'm really not! Can I please stay here tonight? I'll sleep in the chair again if you want me to, I promise I won't be any trouble!"

The sad, almost begging look in her eyes suddenly gave him courage. He wrapped his other arm around her as well and pulled her closer towards him, so he could look her in the eye.

"You can never be trouble," he softly whispered. "And don't even think about sleeping in a chair when I've got a bed here big enough for the entire LVPD!"

To his relief, she smiled.

"Thanks," she said after taking a deep breath. "I'll just get my things from my room…"

"Sure." He watched as she left his room and then let out a huge breath of air. The girl he had been in love with for over a year was going to sleep in his bed tonight… It was definitely going to be an interesting night!

An hour later they were both in bed, both on separate sides, careful not to get too close to each other.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight," Morgan said again. He nodded. "No problem."

He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling for a while.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to look at her.

"You do know there really isn't anything going on between me and Hodges, right?" she said, looking him straight in the eye. "There never was and there never will be. We're friends, that's all! I could never fall in love with him, never! I know it sometimes doesn't look that way, but I swear: Hodges and I are just friends."

"I know."

Liar, he told himself. You don't believe a word of what she's saying! Unfortunately for him, Morgan seemed to notice it too.

"Didn't your Mom ever tell you it isn't polite to lie to a girl?" she said with her eyebrows raised up high, giving her a questioning look on her face.

"My Mom would probably just tell me to stay away from that girl if she made me tell lies," he responded.

"Then maybe you shouldn't tell her about us here together," she suggested, smiling slightly this time. He couldn't hide a smile on his own face. "That's probably a good idea…"

"Goodnight, Greg, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Morgan…"

He quickly fell asleep, but just like the night before, he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. This time he didn't hear any screams, but just calm, deep breathing only inches away from his ear. He knew he was still on the same side of the bed, so Morgan had to be the one who had moved in her sleep. She had her head on his shoulder and one arm around him as if she was afraid he would leave her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in her ear. She groaned softly in her sleep and moved even closer to him. Without hesitating, he wrapped his arm around her as well and held her tight as he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, it was light outside. Morgan was still next to him as he had kept his arm around her, but she had moved her head slightly back so she could look at him.

"Sorry," he said, quickly pulling back his arm.

"No, it's okay!" she immediately rushed to say. "It actually felt… really nice…"

Her words set his heart to a racing speed, especially because she kept looking at him. He tried to get his voice under control and asked her if she had slept okay.

"Yeah, great, I don't think I woke up at all!" she told him, smiling happily. She hadn't moved back, he noticed. She continued, still smiling happily: "And when I finally woke up, I was here with you… I don't think my day could have started any better!"

She grinned, but suddenly her smile disappeared. "Unless, of course, you didn't like waking up next to me…"

"No, I do, I really do!" He almost shouted the words in his eager to show her how much he loved waking up next to her. If he could, he'd want to wake up next to her every morning…

"I was hoping you'd say that…" She smiled at him before she carefully ran her hand down his face. "You look different when you haven't shaved yet… Have you ever thought about growing a beard?"

"I don't think that's really my look," he confessed. She looked at him, tilting her head slightly from the left to the right. "I think it has possibilities… But then again: one of my friends back in LA told me that her husband has grown a beard as well. She says he looks great, but it feels horrible when she kisses him!"

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about that, it's been a very long time since I've last been kissed!" He had said it before he had thought about it and now he regretted every word. Before he could start apologizing, Morgan suddenly moved closer to him and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss, but it was a kiss. She had just kissed him… Maybe he shouldn't regret the words he had said after all…

"There," she said. "Now you don't have to worry about not having been kissed in a very long time!"

This was his chance, he knew. This was probably the one and only chance he'd get to let her know how he felt. He knew his voice would fail him if he tried to tell her, so all he could do was show her. Without breaking eye contact, he ran his hand through her hair until he could carefully pull her face closer to his. It surprised him a little how quickly she responded, immediately pushing herself up with her other hand. He could feel her breath again his lips for a moment before…

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

Whoever had invented the alarm clock, he was cursing that person now. Morgan quickly moved back, suddenly looking very embarrassed. "I'll go take a shower…"

She almost rushed out of bed while Greg turned off the alarm on his phone, his cheeks bright red and his heart beating so fast he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He tried to clear his throat and say something. After a few failing tries, he managed to say: "If you want, you can leave the door open."

She looked at him with her eyebrows frowned together until he understood what he had just said.

"The connecting door, not the bathroom door!" he quickly said.

"Right, yeah… I'll do that, yes," she nodded before leaving his room. With a sigh he fell back onto the bed. Great, if he was saying stupid things like this again, they were definitely back to square one! Should he try to talk about what had just almost happened between them? About what _had_ happened, because she had kissed him once… Should he? Yes, man, you should, he nearly shouted at himself. For once don't act like a chicken! He got up from the bed, walked over to Morgan's room and knocked on her bathroom door. "Morgan?"

"Yeah?" She opened the door, still dressed in the oversized T-shirt and sweat pants she had been wearing as pajamas.

"I… I…" It felt like his mind had gone completely blank. What was he supposed to say? Say something, you chicken! Come on, anything! "I… just wanted to thank you…"

Okay, where did that come from? He couldn't blame her for giving him a surprised look, he barely understood why he had said it himself.

"For that kiss," he explained. "That was really sweet of you."

"Right… Sure, no problem," she nodded. "You're always really sweet for me, so I'm glad I could do something in return."

"Yeah, me too. Right, well, eh, then I'll let you get back to your shower. Breakfast in half an hour?" he asked. She nodded again. "Sure, I'll be ready."

He quickly turned around and returned to his own room, missing the disappointed look on Morgan's face as he was too busy calling himself a chicken and a whole lot of other names.


	6. Dream of trust

**Thanks for your reviews, Malice43 and AA - MamaBirdCat, and thanks for following the story, heeranc!  
Here's the next chapter for you, hope you like it! Oh, and I know it might look differently, but this is NOT, I repeat: _NOT_ the last chapter! I've got one more for you after this... :)**

At breakfast, they were soon joined by Wendy, which took the tension between them away a little bit. Both noticed Wendy seemed to enjoy their company more than that of her own colleagues.

"They're great to work with, just not that great outside of work," she explained. "So, how was the experiment yesterday? I've got it this morning."

They talked about how the rest of their day had been yesterday, including the flowers on Morgan's bed. From what Morgan told Wendy, Greg understood she had already told the ex-DNA analyst about the person she had seen in her room.

"I guess I'm lucky I've got a strong man to protect me," Morgan added with a teasing smile, looking at Greg. It was the first time she really looked at him since what had happened between them earlier that morning.

"A strong man?" Wendy repeated. "I think I'll just keep my comments to myself for a moment…"

She winked at Greg to let him know she was teasing him as well.

"That's probably for the best!" Morgan grinned. She got up, her coffee mug in her hand. "Anyone else want some more coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Wendy nodded, handing Morgan her coffee mug. Greg did the same and watched her as she walked away.

"Are you sure you trust her?"

Surprised, he looked at Wendy. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Greg, think about it!" Wendy said, a serious look in her eyes. "A person appears in her room on the sixth floor without any evidence of a ladder… She finds flowers on her pillow after I've seen her with a petal in her hair… I've been to the ladies' room down here, Greg, there weren't any flowers at all! And I passed it almost immediately after the lecture, it wasn't busy at all! I think she picked the flowers herself, went back up to her room and put them on the pillow herself."

"Why would she do that?" He agreed with Wendy that it was almost impossible for someone to enter Morgan's room on the sixth floor through the window, but why would she try to scare herself?

"You know her better than I do," Wendy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Can you think of any reason why she'd do something like this?"

The only reason he could think of was so she could sleep in his bed, but that was only a reason he wished she'd have. Or could it be her real reason? She had moved towards him really quickly when he had tried to kiss her back before his alarm clock went off… And she had kissed him once, even though it had been very quick. He hadn't been dreaming it, had he? No, she really had kissed him, he could still almost feel her lips on his.

"I doubt she'd make up something like this," he told Wendy, trying to stop thinking about the kiss and of course the almost-kiss. The brunette shrugged her shoulders again. "Okay, if you say so… Like I said: you know her better than I do!"

Even though he wanted to trust Morgan, Wendy's words had gotten him thinking the rest of the day. He tried to focus on the lecture and equipment they were allowed to try out, but every time his thoughts went back to what Wendy had said at breakfast. After he had had dinner with Morgan and two CSIs from San Diego, Morgan softly asked him: "Are you okay? You've been kinda quiet all day…"

"Oh, it's just everything we've heard and done today," he lied. Morgan luckily didn't notice he wasn't telling the truth.

"Yeah, it's a lot of new things!" she agreed with him. "Probably even more for me than for you as you have a lot more experience with DNA! But I'll catch up, don't worry! Hey, I'm just going to call my Dad, I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

"Sure."

He rode the elevator alone and got off at the sixth floor. He got his keycard out of his pocket, entered his room and looked around. The connecting door between his room and Morgan's was still open. Hesitating a little, he started to make his way to it. Everything looked clean: no mud on the floor, the window was closed and the bed had been made without any flowers on the pillow. He wondered what Morgan had done with the flowers. He couldn't remember her throwing them away, so he started to look for them. He found them on the nightstand next to her bed. White flowers, with petals the same as the one in Morgan's hair yesterday… But why would she put the flowers on the bed herself and then freak out about them? And if she already tried to scare herself, why with flowers? Why not with fake blood or something like that? It just all didn't make any sense to him. He suddenly heard footsteps, so he hurried back to his own room, quickly closing the door behind him so Morgan wouldn't see him. He stayed close, though, and listened to the sounds coming from her room. He heard her walk around, putting down her phone on the nightstand and then she seemed to walk towards the window. He didn't know why, but he just waited. Only a few seconds later, he heard her scream his name. He took a deep breath before he walked into her room. "What is it?"

He tried to sound worried, but didn't completely succeed.

"Look!" With her eyes big with fear again, Morgan pointed towards the floor under the window. The window was open this time and there was mud on the floor. So she is trying to scare herself, it shot through his mind. Why?

"I hate this room!" she called out, close to tears. "How am I supposed to sleep here when things like this keep happening?"

"Well, you know where my room is…"

"Really?" She smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Greg, that's really sweet of you!"

He still didn't understand why, but apparently this was what she wanted. And since he didn't know how to confront her yet, he just went along with it. Plus, having her sleep in his bed wasn't something he minded of course!

"Come on, then we'll watch some TV before we go to sleep," he said. "I'll let you have the remote!"

She smiled at him, happily. "You're on!"

After a peaceful evening of watching TV, they both crawled into Greg's bed, both on separate sides again of course. When Greg woke up in the middle of the night, he wasn't surprised to find Morgan next to him, her arm around him. Just as he wanted to put his arm around her as well, he felt her move. Quickly, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Through his eyelashes, he tried to see what she was doing. She got out of bed, went over to the connecting door that he had closed before getting into bed and saw she opened it. She then came back to the bed, crawled in again and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she started to scream in terror. A little slower than she probably expected, he sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I saw him!" Morgan screamed. "He was standing right here, in your room!"

She pointed towards the door that she had opened herself moments earlier.

"No, he wasn't," Greg said, gathering all his courage to confront her. Surprised, Morgan looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"There was no one in here, you made the whole thing up."

"How can you say that? I just saw someone standing here in your room!" She looked hurt that he didn't believe her, but he didn't fall for it. "I was awake, I saw everything. You were the one who got out of bed and opened the door, you started screaming even though there was no one… And that mud in your room… I was in your room just before you came upstairs. The window was closed and everything was clean. You threw the mud on the floor, just like you put the flowers on your pillow. Remember Wendy saying you had a petal in your hair? That was because you had picked the flowers yourself! I just don't understand why…"

Morgan leaned back against the wall, knowing there was no point in lying anymore. She shook her head. "That's just my whole problem, you don't understand it! You don't understand when I'm trying to tell you something, you don't understand when I'm trying to let you know something… I didn't know what else to do but this! But of course you didn't understand that either… How can someone so clever be so ignorant when it comes to how someone feels about you? I've been in love with you for ages, Greg, you just don't see it as you think I've got some crazy thing for Hodges… I don't, Greg, I really, really, _really_ don't! I'm only crazy about you!"

Before he could respond, she had covered his lips with her own already, kissing him with a lot more passion than she had done that morning. She surprised him, but he recovered and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was hoping for this," he whispered in between kisses. "I was just too scared to believe it, I guess…"

She grinned, pulling him even closer. "And now? Do you believe it now?"

Her kisses became more and more passionate, it was clear that she wanted more.

"No," he confessed. "It feels like a dream…"

It really felt like a dream, an incredibly wonderful dream… Maybe even too wonderful… Suddenly he realized he was all alone in bed and he had his arms around his pillow instead of around Morgan. It was the middle of the night, Morgan was gone and everything was dark around him. A dream… It had all been a dream…


	7. Trust your dream

**Here's the last chapter for you all! Thanks to everyone who followed the story and of course thanks for all of you who reviewed, especially AA - MamaBirdCat, who I think reviewed every chapter. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! :)**

Refusing to believe it had all been a dream, Greg stared at the television clock. It was 3.39 and the date… He tried to wake his brain up. It was only the first day! They had arrived in San Francisco hours ago, but the convention hadn't started yet! Morgan's plan had never happened: there hadn't been anyone in her room, there hadn't been any flowers and he hadn't confronted her which had led to her confessing her feelings for him. What did happen then? He started to think back. If it was the first night, then the flight had happened. They had had dinner together after checking in and… the walk to the lake, that had happened for real as well! He thought back. They had talked about Ellen, because Catherine had told her about what had happened… and the advice she had given him. The advice… In his dream Catherine had talked to him on the phone about the conversation she had had with Morgan! Was that for real or had he dreamed that as well? He checked his phone, even though he already knew this wasn't the right time to call her back. Should he just try his luck then? He hesitated. Suddenly he thought back to what Sara had told him: _Anything can happen in San Francisco_. But nothing would happen unless he undertook action himself… Come on, if you really like her, then do something, the voice in his head shouted. Do you really like her or not? Yes, I do, he answered his own question. I'm crazy about her and I want nothing else more than for her to be my girlfriend! His answer made him jump out of bed and rush over to Morgan's room. The sound of her breathing told him she was fast asleep.

"Morgan? Morgan, wake up!" he whispered. He slowly walked over to her bed. "Morgan, are you awake?"

"Hmm…"

He softly shook her shoulder. "Morgan… Morgan!"

"Greg? What are you doing here?" She sat up in bed, clearly not completely awake yet.

"That talk we had outside, about Ellen and Catherine… What did you want to say?" he asked with a stringent tone in his voice.

"What? What talk?" She ran her hands over her face through her hair and then rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"The talk we had outside by the lake," he reminded her. "And it's 3.42."

"3.42?" she repeated. "Why on earth are you here at 3.42 talking about something you think I wanted to say?"

"Because I need to know!" he insisted. "Why did you ask Catherine if I had a girlfriend?"

She gave him one of her famous I-think-you-already-know-that looks. He felt a wave of relief rush through his body. So not everything had been a dream!

"For the record, she thought I was right for you," she reluctantly confessed. He shook his head. "Why are we doing this then? Why can't we just give in to it?"

"Don't you think it's a little complicated since we work together?" she reminded him. "I think that over the past year I've worked more cases with you than with anyone else!"

"If other couples can do it, then why can't we?"

"Because we wouldn't be like other couples!" she said, obviously hating every word she said. "It's too complicated, there's rules and issues and everybody would get involved and my father… It's just too complicated and…"

He pulled her close and kissed her with so much love and passion that he almost felt his own heart stopping to beat. When they broke apart, she looked at him breathlessly.

"And totally worth it," she whispered before she pulled him close again. Just like in his dream, they ended up spending the night together in the same bed. This time it was in her bed, though, and sleeping wasn't exactly the word they would later use to describe the night…

The rest of their time in San Francisco wasn't anything like in Greg's dream, but yet it felt like a dream to both of them. They spent their days learning more about DNA of course, but after the last meeting of the day their time together began. They had dinner together in the restaurant of the hotel every night, then walked over to the lake, where they talked about pretty much everything, including whether or not to hide their relationship for the rest of the team. When it got too cold to stay outside, they went back up to their rooms, where they continued to talk and do a few other things of course… They never hid their feelings for each other when they were around other people and except for an occasional second look, no one seemed to care they were colleagues and dating. Unlike in Greg's dream, they never saw Wendy and he realized she must have been in his dream only to help him figure out Morgan had made the whole thing up.

When they finally went back to Las Vegas, this time with seats together on the plane, they both felt nervous. Their nerves were put to the test straight away after they had landed as Morgan's father was waiting for them in the arrivals hall.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked surprised while giving her father a quick hug.

"Before you left, you asked if I could pick you up, remember?" Ecklie laughed.

"Oh, right… I forgot…" Hesitantly, Morgan looked from Greg to her father and back. "Actually Greg was going to give me a ride home, if you don't mind…"

Greg could see the sheriff was disappointed after Morgan's words.

"Morgan, it's okay if you wanna go with your Dad," he quickly said. "He came here to pick you up and he probably wants to know all about the convention."

Morgan took his hand and pulled him away from her father.

"This could also be our chance to tell him," she softly said. It hadn't been until they were on the flight back that they had decided they couldn't hide their relationship from the LVPD. Greg just hadn't expected that they would have to tell their secret so soon.

"Come on," Morgan said. She took his hand again and pulled him back over to her father again. "Dad, before we go home, there's something we have to tell you."

"That the second room we booked for you two was a total waste of money?" Ecklie said to their surprise. Greg blushed, Morgan just smiled shyly. "Yeah, that's pretty much it, yes… Are you okay with it? With us working together as well that is of course…"

"Prove to me that it's possible for you two to work together and have a relationship and I'll be more than okay with it," Ecklie said, holding out his hand to Greg. "Welcome to the family, Sanders. I'm sure we'll get the chance to talk on a more personal level very soon, or won't we, Morgan?"

"I think we can discuss the possibility of the three of us having dinner some time, yeah," Morgan suggested with a little nod. Ecklie smiled at her. "Let him take you home, M, I don't mind. Besides, I've got to get ready for my dinner appointment with Olivia anyway."

"No double dates!" Morgan quickly said when she saw her father opened his mouth again to talk. He smiled. "Alright, alright, I'll go on my own! Why don't you figure out what you're going to tell the rest of the team in the meantime?"

"Oh, I think we already have an idea how we're going to tell them, don't we, Greg?" Morgan looked at him with a huge smile on her face. He grinned as well. "Oh, yeah!"

The next day they arrived at CSI together and walked straight over to the breakroom, where the rest of the team was gathered to await their new assignments or just to get coffee. Nick was the first to see them.

"Hey, how was San Francisco?" he asked.

"Great, we've learned loads of new things!" Morgan said, her eyes beaming with excitement. Henry made a face. "Does this mean you're going to replace me?"

"Don't worry, Henry, I've also learned that I'm very far away from being a DNA expert!" she reassured him. She sat down next to Greg and took the coffee he had gotten her. Sara curiously watched them. "And the hotel? You both seemed worried about the possibility of having to share one room…"

"Hey, I was only joking about that, remember?" Russell said. "I booked two rooms for you and I just put in a request if they could be near each other, that's all."

"Oh, they were," Greg nodded. "That was actually quite convenient, wouldn't you say so, Morgan?"

He looked at Morgan, who immediately nodded. "Yeah, absolutely! It meant I didn't have to walk that far every evening, so that was really great!"

She put her hand on Greg's and smiled warmly at him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sara, Nick and Finn raise their eyebrows almost in unison. Hodges put down his coffee mug a little too loud and Henry didn't quite seem to understand what was going on yet.

"Are you guys kidding now or is this for real?" Nick asked, a suspicious look in his eyes. Morgan smiled, still looking at Greg. "Take a guess…"

And right in front of everybody else, she kissed him. It wasn't a very passionate kiss of course, but it was enough for the rest of the team to understand what was going on, even for Henry.

"Well, I guess that's…" Finn started, but she didn't seem sure on how to finish that sentence.

"Time for us to get our assignments?" Greg suggested. "Russell, any crime scenes for us to process?"

"No, I had you two on paper work since you just got back," Russell said, still sounding a little surprised. "But…"

"Great, we'll get to work then!" Morgan said happily, getting up from her chair. Greg did the same and left the breakroom together with her, leaving the rest of the team behind in total surprise. In the hallway, Morgan grinned. "Too bad we can't do that again! Did you see the look on Henry's face when he realized what was really going on between us?"

"Yeah, too bad we didn't bring a camera with us!" Greg said, grinning as well. He then stopped Morgan and looked at her. "This isn't a dream, right? Because the last time I thought we were together, I suddenly woke up in an empty bed…"

He had told her everything about his dream, also because she had wanted to know how he had realized what she had wanted to say the first time they were at the lake.

Morgan looked sweetly at him. "It's not a dream, but I know how you feel… For me it still feels a little like a dream as well… But hey, there's nothing wrong with a little dreaming, right?"

He smiled at her. "Right. And right now I'm dreaming that you're going to kiss me, even though it's not the smartest thing to do in the middle of a hallway…"

"Hey, who says dreams can't come true?" she said before kissing him so passionately that he knew this was too wonderful to be a dream.


End file.
